TIGA SAHABAT (BAGIKU)
by Nugraha Al Ramadhan
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Sudut pandang Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, dan Sonoko Suzuki tentang 'sahabat'. Dipersembahkan kepada orang-orang yang menjaga persahabatan mereka hingga akhir hayat.


**First ONESHOOT for Detective Conan Fandom.**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho for Detective Conan.**

**Summary: Sudut pandang Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, dan Sonoko Suzuki, tentang sahabat-sahabatnya.**

**Cast: Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, Sonoko Suzuki**

**Happy Reading! ;)**

**Don't forget for Review, guys :)**

* * *

**TIGA SAHABAT**

_**Ran's POV**_

_Bagiku, Sonoko itu..._

Adalah salah satu cewek yang memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi bagian separuh dari kehidupanku. Kurasa bukanlah hal yang berlebihan jika aku menyebut dia seperti itu. Bayangkan, dalam satu hari mungkin selama dua belas jam dia terus berada di sampingku. Selalu menemaniku ke mana saja, selalu siap mendengar curahan hatiku yang terus menjerit akibat memikirkan detektif bodoh itu, selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dan masih banyak catatanku bersama dia yang tak mungkin aku utarakan semuanya. Terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya, tidak lantas membuatku bersahabat dengannya sebatas untuk memanfaatkannya saja. Ini adalah murni persahabatan. Sahabat itu tidak pernah memandang status, selalu ada dalam suka maupun duka, dan tidak ingin satu sama lain terluka. Dan prinsip itu telah kupegang teguh dengannya. Memang, aku dan dia itu memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Jika aku adalah tipe yang hanya bisa setia pada satu lelaki, maka dia adalah tipe yang selalu mencari kesenangan dengan menarik perhatian lelaki yang ia jumpai. Yang aku salut dari dia adalah, meskipun matanya tak bisa henti-hentinya terpesona melihat lelaki yang ia temui, namun hatinya tetap menjadi milik Makoto Kyogoku, seorang lelaki yang berbakat dalam bidang karateka, sama sepertiku. Jika aku bisa mandiri, lain halnya dengan dia yang berlagak manja. Untuk sifatnya satu ini aku tak bisa untuk bilang aku menyukainya, tapi jika ia tidak menunjukkannya padaku aku seperti merasa bahwa itu bukanlah dia. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan terus melindungi sahabatku ini dari apapun dan aku berjanji tidak ada satu penghalang pun yang sanggup memisahkan kami. Tercipta persahabatan sejak kecil, jadi mana mungkin aku mempunyai pikiran untuk berpisah dengannya, kan?

_Bagiku, Shinichi itu..._

Adalah keindahan terbesar yang Tuhan tujukan untukku. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ada dalam kehidupannya, tidak mengurangi rasa kagumku kepadanya. Justru, rasa ini semakin dalam hanya untuk dirinya. Tidak pernah ada lelaki manapun yang bisa membuat aku bangga, sebangga perasaanku kepadanya. Dia hadir dengan pesonanya. Dia hadir seakan menjadi hawa segar bagi para wanita manapun. Tak terkecuali, aku. Harus kuakui, detektif bodoh ini sering kali membuatku kesal. Obsesinya menjadi Sherlock Holmes, kemampuan analisis yang begitu tinggi hingga membuatnya terlihat sok _cool, _dan segala perkataannya yang mengarah pada kegilaannya terhadap dunia misteri, membuatku menjadi sedikit jengkel. Jenuh? Bisa jadi. Namun sayangnya, rasa jengkel itu tidak sebesar rasa sayangku padanya. Pertemanan yang dijalin sejak kecil menimbulkan rasa itu. Dimulai dari rasa sayang atau kagum antar sahabat, menuai rasa suka kepada orang yang dikagumi, hingga berproses menjadi rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya antara perempuan dan lelaki. Aku sudah mengenal arti cinta, setelah aku mengetahui bahwa rasa sayang sebagai sahabat, telah melampaui batas untuknya. Semakin terbukti ketika dia menghilang di Tropical Land dan tak kunjung kembali, air mata ini menetes. Aku menangis? Ya, aku menangis hanya untuknya, bukan untuk lelaki lain. Setelah dia pergi, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tak jarang aku merasa lelah untuk menunggunya, tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk terus menunggunya. Seperti ada pengharapan di akhir cerita bahwa kisahku dengan dia akan berakhir bahagia. Apakah aku bisa? Sebisa mungkin aku harus menunggunya. Karena rasa cintaku terlalu dalam untuknya, hingga rasanya tak mungkin aku harus berhenti menunggunya. Meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih, hanya sebagai teman sejak kecil. Lagipula, sudah ada bocah kecil itu di kehidupanku sebagai pengganti dia. Aku melihat anak kecil itu seperti dia. Ya, mirip sekali. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu mencintainya, aku selalu menunggunya, dan aku selalu mendoakannya, agar rasaku ini dapat dibalas dengan indah olehnya.

* * *

_**Shinichi's POV**_

_Bagiku, Ran itu..._

Adalah bidadari yang tercipta hanya untukku. Ya, hanya untukku seorang. Tak ada yang lain. Katakanlah bahwa aku egois, tapi aku tak mau kalau posisiku dihatinya tergantikan oleh yang lain. Begitupun dengan dia, aku ingin hanya dialah yang ada di hatiku, untuk masa lalu, sekarang, hingga selamanya. Tak akan ada perempuan lain yang bisa menggeser dia di posisi istimewa hatiku. Segala yang ada di dalam dirinya aku kagumi. Aku kagum akan kesabarannya untuk selalu menungguku, meskipun aku yakin bahwa tak jarang dia mengeluh, lelah, dan selalu menangis hanya untukku. Ya, melihatnya menangis membuatku merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek di seluruh dunia. Aku mulai mengenal yang namanya sayang, suka, hingga cinta itu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Rasa yang aneh selalu menjalar di dalam otakku, hingga turun ke hatiku, setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Aku jamin bahwa aku tak memiliki rasa seperti ini saat aku bersama perempuan manapun. Meskipun kini aku sekarang berada dalam tubuh yang kecil ini, tetapi rasa sayangku terhadapnya tidak pernah memudar, malah semakin membesar setiap harinya. Seakan-akan, dia itu seperti narkoba. Aku kecanduan dirinya. Aku ingat saat dokter muda sialan itu mendekati Ran dan berbincang dengan akrabnya, disaat aku sedang konsentrasi memecahkan sebuah kasus. Jujur, di saat situasi seperti itu aku tidak bisa tenang dalam memecahkan kasus. Kenapa? Karena bukan kasus yang menjadi pikiranku, tetapi dia. Terbayang dalam otakku keakrabannya dengan dokter sialan itu. Bisa dibilang ya, aku cemburu. Tetapi yang aku herankan, kenapa aku harus cemburu padahal hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil? Mungkin, karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila dia nanti akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya? Itu adalah mimpi terburuk dari seluruh mimpi buruk yang pernah singgah dalam tidurku. Aku harap, setelah aku kembali suatu hari nanti, aku akan menyatakan semuanya. Aku akan mengakui semuanya, dan aku tidak ingin pergi lagi dari kehidupannya. Kuharap juga, rasaku ini akan terbalas indah olehnya.

_Bagiku, Sonoko itu..._

Adalah cewek manja yang selalu membuatku kesal saja. Dalam kehidupannya, hampir jarang dia tak pernah menggangguku. Dia selalu saja sukses membuatku kalang kabut karena perbuatannya. Masih berbekas dalam ingatanku, bagaimana dia berhasil membuatku cemburu berat dengan mengatakan bahwa gadis karateka yang aku cintai dan dokter brengsek itu pergi makan malam berdua di restoran tempat aku ingin melamar gadis anggrek itu suatu saat nanti. Sangat membuatku berada dalam dilema besar hingga aku sulit untuk tidur. Hal menyebalkan lainnya adalah, dia begitu memuja musuhku, yang tak lain tak bukan ialah pencuri berbaju putih jelek itu. Namun dibalik semua itu, hanya satu yang membuatku begitu kagum padanya. Rasa setia kawan yang begitu besar antara dia dengan gadis anggrek pujaan hatiku, membuat aku merasa bahwa dia adalah sahabat yang begitu luar biasa. Jangan salah, aku juga mengenal dia sejak kecil. Rasa kepeduliannya antar sesama itu yang menambah nilai _plus _dalam hidupnya. Tak salah jika cowok karateka berkulit hitam ini jatuh hati padanya. Kuharap, persahabatanku dengannya tetap terjalin, dengan atau tanpa dia menjahiliku lagi.

* * *

_**Sonoko's POV**_

_Bagiku, Shinichi itu..._

Adalah cowok yang selalu setia hadir di dalam jiwa gadis anggrek ini. Setiap hari tak jarang aku menghibur gadis cantik berambut panjang ini yang selalu menangis setiap kali ia teringat dengan detektif bodoh itu. Jujur, melihat Ran seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku meninju detektif bodoh maniak misteri itu. Bagaimana mungkin, satu-satunya teman cowok yang aku kenal sejak kecil itu, yang kukenal tidak akan pernah menyakiti kekasihnya itu, kini menjadi sosok yang selalu setia menggoreskan luka di hati sahabat terbaikku ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuyakini sampai sekarang bahwa dia masih setia mencintai gadis anggrek itu. Ya, aku yakin bahwa selama dia menghilang pasti dia sudah bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan lain. Tetapi, aku juga yakin bahwa detektif bodoh itu tidak akan mudah berpaling ke arah manapun, karena dia pasti akan kembali ke tempat sahabat terbaikku.

_Bagiku, Ran itu..._

Adalah gambaran sosok sahabat sempurna yang aku jumpai. Tegar, cantik, pintar, baik hati, mandiri, ramah, dan berbakat, itulah dirinya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena mempertemukanku dengan gadis seperti dia untuk menjadi sahabatku. Segala kekuranganku bisa tertutupi dengan kehadirannya. Namun, ada disaat dia bisa rapuh dan jatuh kapan saja. Ya, apalagi kalau penyebabnya karena si maniak misteri itu. Terkadang, aku salut dengannya yang selalu setia menunggu orang yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun, sedangkan aku untuk berpisah dengan kekasihku selama satu minggu saja, hati ini rasanya terluka. Bahkan, dia rela untuk mengorbankan tangannya tersayat pisau demi menolongku. Sementara aku, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya aku jadi malu sendiri. Tidak berguna disaat dia terluka karenaku. Karena itulah, aku menebus semuanya dengan selalu berada disampingnya kala dia sedang merindukan detektif itu, ataupun hanya sekedar menemaninya jalan-jalan. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga kedua sahabatku itu bisa bersatu untuk selama-lamanya, karena mereka berdua saling mencintai.

* * *

_Sahabat itu selalu ada dalam suka maupun duka. Sahabat itu selalu membantu kita menguatkan diri. Sahabat itu selalu ada memberikan warna kehidupan sendiri bagi kita. Sahabat itu akan selalu menangis jika kita menangis. Sahabat itu akan selalu bahagia jika kita bahagia. Sahabat tidak akan pernah menjerumuskan kita ke dalam hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sahabat itu selalu mengarahkan kita untuk selalu menjadi orang yang berguna bagi dirinya, dan orang lain. _

_Sahabat itu... dapat dikisahkan dalam gambaran ikatan persahabatan Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, dan Sonoko Suzuki. Selalu bersama-sama tertawa, dan selalu bersama-sama menangis. Itulah arti sahabat yang sebenarnya.  
_


End file.
